


That's how things work

by Violeen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana, twelve years old, are sealing a deal : later when they'll be grown-ups, they'll be a real couple and marry each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's how things work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just found this, a Brittana fanfiction so to speak, and I decided to upload it here...Hope you'll like it ! :) Just remember that English is not my mothertongue :) Enjoy reading !

She wasn't that stupid, it's just that people did not understand her. When she was young, the little blonde loved to dance, and she had a passion for everything that wasn't real. The real word wasn't interesting: she prefered the world as she imagined it.

She liked to compare herself to another dreaming little blonde girl she knew very well : Alice, the Disney character, who lived thinking that her cat understood her very well and that someday, he'll be able to speak real words, instead of meowing all day long.

Brittany S. Pierce's parents had had three daughters. The eldest was just perfect. A real treat for the eyes and the ears. A little blonde girl, wonderful green eyes always wide open – even late in the night – and a smile which could make someone cry of joy. Yes, Karen was really perfect. Growing up, these assets became even more important and Brittany grew in the shadow of her perfect sister…Her parents were so proud of her.

When Brittany was born, her mother had to suppress a small cry of joy seeing that her second daughter had her exact eyes. She grew fond of her, and still today, Mrs Pierce wouldn't tell anybody, but she still thought of Brittany as a smallest yet more perfect version of herself.

Their third daughter, Alice, was less blonde than the other two girls, but she had her dad's beautiful green orbs. Mr Pierce, a very tall man with blonde hair and big emerald green eyes, always said that Karen and Alice's eyes were one of the things he was very proud of. Of course, he would always add hastily "and Brittany's eyes are also beautiful". The small girl would pout just a bit, and go outside for a while to escape this world she already didn't like very much. Her mother would join her, hug her tight and they would talk for hours, just the two of them. Elisabeth Pierce was in awe of her daughter's imagination, et she became prouder and prouder when Brittany took up dancing lessons. Her school results weren't as good as her dance skills, but Elisabeth spent a lot of time every evening explaining every single lesson to her daughter.

Mother and daughter became very close as years flew by.

When Karen left the house, Brittany and Alice grew closer too. The Pierce family was still divided into two : Alice and Friedrich on one side, Brittany and Elisabeth on the other. Even if the Pierces were married for years now, Brittany was always sleeping with her mother, and Alice's room was connected to her father's.

A lot of people thought, at the time, that the relationship between the girls and their parents wasn't very sane. They were probably right, but Brittany didn't care. Growing up, she made up her own beliefs and lived her life happily, not caring for one second about people's opinions. She was still convinced to this day, that Lord Tubbington, her fatty cat, would actually talk with real words, one day; and that Santa Claus would bring peace and joy between her parents.

Brittany entered 5th grade when she turned eleven, with a few months late. Still, she was hoping to make the best of her year, with the help of her mother, but she was above all hoping that she would become a better dancer. The first day of the year would be the setting of an encounter she would never forget.

In spite of her long, beautiful blond hair and her nice, caring blue eyes, Brittany wasn't a teenager yet, and under her shirt her chest was barely showing. Her new neighbor, a pretty Latina, was already showing her feminine curves under her red sweater. The blonde girl eyed her with envy, crossed her arms and sat on her chair, wriggling nervously. Her neighbor glanced at her, as if she was about to tell her to calm down, but she softened immediately when she saw Brittany's beautiful hair, along with her eyes, as blue as the Caribbean sea.

Little Santana smiled at her, something she rarely did, and she reached out to the blonde girl to kiss her on the cheek sweetly.

\- Hi, I'm Santana !

\- Brittany Susan Pierce, answered the little blonde, eyes still reflecting her curiosity.

Santana took notice of that, and she smiled again.

\- We're neighbors, right ? I thought it would be nice to introduce myself to you !

\- Right…

Brittany lost herself in her thoughts, and she ended up asking :

-Do you like unicorns, Sanny ?

Said "Sanny", who wasn't used to nicknames, looked up closely at Brittany, as if she was judging her, allowing her or not to use that right on her. As Brittany wasn't taking back what she just said, Santana decided that not only she would be allowed to nickname her, but also that she would protect the blonde girl from the world, whatever it would take. She liked her.

\- The unicorns ? Yeah, I do like them…Especially the pink ones, said Santana, who never thought about liking unicorns more than other imaginary creatures, but she felt deep down that Brittany had very personal beliefs.

If only she knew how true this would become…

Brittany and Santana just had finished their first schoolyear together, and they were lucky enough to keep going this way, because it turned out that they would also be together for the next one. The two girls were going to make the most of it : Santana's parents would send her in a private school after that, and Brittany would go to the nearest middle school.

During the second week of 6th grade, Santana invited Brittany over for the night. Their first sleepover. The girls were very excited about this, and they felt like grown-ups. Mr and Mrs Lopez welcomed Brittany warmyl, reassured to see that Santana was starting to make some friends again. In the previous years of her schooling, she would go home very angry, or sad. Her parents would make quite some efforts for her to feel better, but Santana never made friends with anyone.

In her room, tucked inside of the very large bed, the two preteens were chatting about boys. Santana didn't like them, she thought they were stupid and ugly, and Brittany had never gone out with a guy before.

All of a sudden, Brittany turned toward Santana, her eyes twinkling.

\- Sanny…Do you think I like girls better than boys ?

\- I don't know, do you think so ? You can't anyway, boys are supposed to like girls and vice versa.

\- My mom always said that a girl can love a boy or a girl, it's up to her to decide.

\- Well, my parents always told me that in order for things to work, a boy has to marry a girl, and that's final. And trust me, my parents are always right !

Brittany stayed silent for a while, and then muttered :

\- I hate that we have to "make things work". It's stupid, and I don't like it.

Santana laughed a little at that, and she stepped closer to her friend before whispering :

\- Actually, I think my parents are wrong…

\- Really ? Yay ! Then could I marry you when we'll be adults, Sanny ?

\- Yeah, she smiled, you will. I'll always love you more than any boy, you know that.

Brittany laughed happily, and she said :

\- Then can we kiss, to seal the deal ?

Santana said nothing for a bit, and thought for several minutes. If she'd kissed Brittany, it would mean that there was no turning back.

She didn't like boys anyway, and they would never be as beautiful as her best friend.

She took control, her face growing closer to Brittany's, who didn't say a word or moved from her spot while waiting for Santana to make up her mind. She shivered and waited, again without moving. The brunette linked her lips to the blonde ones, and she stroke the back of her neck. Her other hand was moving on her back, and her breasts. The blonde gasped, and felt the panic rise inside of her, along with something else she couldn't quite define.

\- Sanny…

\- Don't move, Brit, please…

Staying still, she felt Santana's hands under her shirt, caressing her belly's soft skin.

\- I love you, Sanny. Always have, always will !

The brunette smiled against her lips, her eyes welling up with tears of joy, and she answered softly :

\- Me too, Brit…Have a good night.


End file.
